stargatecontinuedfandomcom-20200214-history
EUS Elizabeth Weir
The EUS Elizabeth Weir, originally the HMS Victory is a BC-304 operated by the European Union and its associates. She is the first ship to be operated by the EU and most advanced of her class. She is currently tasked with the defense of Earth and is the flagship of her taskforce. Crew A typical crew complement is between 250 and 300 personnel depending on the mission. Military personnel aboard the ship wear the standard combat uniform of their respective nation and military branch with their left arm bearing the ship’s insignia and the flag and name of their nation above it on the right. Civilian’s wear uniforms resembling those of the Atlantes Expedition. History Construction Construction of the EUS Elizabeth Weir began in January 2009 with increasing intergalactic tensions. The Battle of the ZPM powered Hive Ship showed that the present Earth fleet was insufficient for much more then SG team support. France and the United Kingdom had expressed interest in building independent ships since 2004. In 2005 the UK began plans for the HMS Victory. By 2006, early production stages began but were suspended in 2007 with the Treaty of Lisbon, and plans for an EU ship began. The plan was put on hold until 2009 when a new demand for Earth ships arose. She was recommissioned as the EUS Elizabeth Weir after the first leader of the Atlantis Expedition and construction began again. She was to be the lead ship of her class possessing the latest Tau’ri technology including the latest sensors and shields. She was launched in October of 2009 and declared combat ready a month later. Her first assignment was exploration, defense, and support in the Celestis Galaxy. Battle of P6X-187 In route to the supergate she was notified that ground forces of the USS Apollo and USS Humanity were under attack while attempting to facilitate humanitarian relief to the Jaffa of P6X-187. The Weir, as the nearest ship, dropped out of hyperspace and Col. Hall contacted Stargate Command to offer assistance. General Landry agreed that the task would be excellent training for the Weir’s crew and dispatched her to P6X-187. When arriveing in orbit Col. Ellis denied the Weir any participation in the operation and stated that the situation was under control; nevertheless, the Weir remained in orbit monitoring the situation. Hall scanned the planet and the Apollo and concluded that there were less than 50 security personal and SG-15 to defend about 50 aid workers and an unknown number of Jaffa with differing allegiances. Because of the possibility of civilian casualties and friendly fire the Apollo was very limited by way of fire support although it had launched its 302s. Ellis also informed Hall that he couldn’t simply beam up his personnel and the allied Jaffa because the Jaffa were unwilling to leave and even if they were there was a high possibility that some Jaffa would be left behind. Hall contacted Ellis and purposed a plan in which the SGC would dial in to P6X-187 after the Stargate’s 36 minute window expired, cutting the enemy off from reinforcement. The Weir would then coordinate a ground attack with her hundred or so security forces in conjunction with units from the SGC. Col. Ellis reluctantly agreed to the operation. Present After the battle, the Weir returned to Earth and her expedition to Celestis was put on hold as the crew recouped. The USS Odyssey, Earths primary defense vessel was sent in her stead with the supplies and personnel the Weir was transporting. The Weir officially replaced the Odyssey in the defense of Earth and became the flagship of the Earth Defensive Taskforce with the RFS Kerimov and later the USS Epimetheus. Her position is to be replaced by the PLAS South China Sea and the construction of the USS Battle of Antarctica, freeing her for other duties. Although her future assignment remains unknown, her crew is anxious to get underway. Specifications Manufacturer · Tau’ri (European Union) Designer · Tau’ri Homeport · Earth Class · BC-304 Size *Length: 225 meters *Width: 95 meters *Height: 75 meters *Decks: 12 Crew Complement *Minimum: 3 *Standard: 320 *Maximum Capacity: 1,000 Engines *Maneuvering Thrusters *Sublight Engines **Max Speed: 125,000 km/s **Max Speed: 200,000 km/s (ZPM) *Asgard Intergalactic Hyperdrive **Max Speed: 9000 ly/hr **Max Speed: 31,250 ly/hr (ZPM) Power Plant · Asgard Power Core · Naquadah Generators · Zero Point Module (optional) Hull Composition *Naquadah / Trinium Alloy Sensor Systems · Tau’ri Sensors Defensive Systems *Tau’ri Shield System Targeting systems · Earth Targeting systems Navigation system · Computer navigational systems Armament · 4 Asgard Plasma Beam Cannons · 32 Rail Guns · 16 VLS Missile Tubes · Horizon Weapons Platform (Optional) Auxiliary Craft · (16) Mixed Craft Other Systems *Transpiration rings *Long-range transmitter *Escape Pods *Asgard transporter *Asgard computer core *Explosion suppression system *Holographic communicator *Self-destruct *Tau’ri star map Role(s) · Battlecruser · Deep Space Carrier Year Introduced · 2009 Known Crew